Manipulación
by Tyelperin
Summary: Harry Potter es, definitivamente, demasiado noble para su propio bien y Draco Malfoy un tirano empresarial temido en toda la oficina. Podría decirse que Draco Malfoy no necesita manipular. Pero también podría decirse que Harry Potter es...distinto...


**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K Rowilng. Yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas de la autora:** La idea llevaba un tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Desde ya digo que NO va a haber OoC (el UA no implica OoC) y que voy a intentar respetar a los personajes todo lo que sea posible. Para mí, las opiniones son importantes y por eso agradeceré todo review que reciba aunque sea, simplemente, para decirme que es una mierda pinchada en un palo. La idea ha explotado hoy mientras veía la película "La Proposición". Si se encuentran similitudes, he de decir que es pura y bendita casualidad.

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo :D

El espacio para el resumen no me ha dejado hacer algo digno de ser leido y no hace justicia al contenido del fic, pero al menos es algo. (Típica excusa, YESH!)

* * *

**1.-La malvada bruja del oeste.**

"_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste._

_If you meet me, have some courtesy,  
Have some sympathy,  
and some taste"  
(Por favor, permite que me presente  
Soy un hombre rico y con clase_

_Si me conoces, ten algo de cortesía  
Ten algo de simpatía,  
y algo de buen gusto)  
Sympathy for the Devil-Guns 'n Roses cover_

_

* * *

  
_

Las luces estaban apagadas. Los largos corredores, a oscuras. Los relojes de los pasillos rompían el silencio con su incesante tic-tac y nada más parecía capaz de acabar con esa quietud…hasta que unos pasos apresurados hicieron eco en las paredes.

Un hombre corría todo lo que podía por los pasillos, jadeando y casi sollozando, dejando escapar algún que otro "joder…" y más de un "mierda". El hombre frenó de forma brusca, haciendo chirriar la suela de sus zapatos, al llegar hasta una puerta cerrada. Cogió aire y se arregló el nudo de la corbata lo más rápido que pudo antes de llamar a la puerta con unos suaves "tocs" y abrir despacio.

Tras la puerta, sentado en una silla de cuero negro, estaba su jefe. Draco Lucius Malfoy, el hombre más temido de toda la empresa. Sus fríos ojos grises podrían congelar el mismísimo Infierno y, en ese momento, se estaban clavando en él como agujas.

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué llegas tarde? – Tragó saliva. No estaba bien enfadar al jefe a esa hora de la mañana. De hecho, no estaba bien hacerlo a ninguna hora pero esa en concreto era especialmente delicada.

-Se me pasó el metro que tenía que coger para venir y tuve que esperar al otro… - Su jefe suspiró, cerrando los ojos durante infinitos segundos.

-¿Y el café?

-Lo he dejado en la mesa de Elga, señor Malfoy. – Al parecer, esa mañana Malfoy estaba de un increíble buen humor. De no haber sido así, probablemente ya habría amenazado con despedirle unas cuantas veces. Pero no, sólo pidió su café. Eso era muy bueno.

-Tráelo aquí y dile a Brooks que se presente en mi despacho inmediatamente.

-Brooks no está aquí, señor. Al parecer, llegará tarde.

-Entonces, hazlo cuando llegue. Ahora, trae ese maldito café. – Y eso era todo. El jefe cogió su teléfono y empezó a pasar de él. Tanto mejor. Se dio la vuelta, en silencio, y se escabulló del despacho lo más rápido que pudo. La oficina empezaba a llenarse poco a poco y, como de costumbre, intercambió saludos cordiales con sus compañeros de trabajo. No podía entretenerse demasiado si quería conservar su puesto...

Elga ya estaba en su cubículo cuando él llegó, mirando el vaso de café sobre su mesa con expresión perpleja.

-Buenos días, Elga. – Ella dejó de mirar el vaso para mirarle a él, pareciendo entender de pronto el por qué de ese vaso en su mesa.

-¿Cómo está hoy?

-Inexplicablemente generoso. – Sin más tiempo para charlar, cogió el vaso de café y se despidió de Elga con un vago gesto de la mano libre. Ya hablarían más tarde, cuando el jefe no necesitase su dosis diaria de cafeína. Cruzó la oficina hasta pasar por delante de su mesa, justo al lado de la puerta del despacho del jefe, y esa vez entró sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Malfoy estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, hablando por teléfono con un tal Joseph que debía llevarle los patrones sí o sí. No era buena idea interrumpirle, así que sólo esperó hasta que el jefe colgó y se dio la vuelta masajeándose las sienes.

-Oh, ya estás aquí. – Asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y ofreció el vaso de café que fue arrebatado ágilmente por Malfoy. Esperando nuevas órdenes, esperó a que él terminase de beber. No debía interrumpir su ritual del café. Eso no era bueno.

Draco Malfoy era alto, al menos un poco más que él, y estaba tal vez demasiado delgado. Él creía que eso último era debido al estrés. Tenía la piel pálida y el pelo rubio, muy rubio, con un corte impecable que dejaba llegar la parte más larga hasta poco más de la mitad de la nuca. Sus rasgos eran afilados, atemorizantes. De no ser por su carácter, decían muchas de sus compañeras, Draco Malfoy podría ser la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Él no lo tenía demasiado claro.

Por su parte, su nombre era Harry James Potter. Era un tanto más bajo que su jefe y podría decirse que estaba tan delgado como él. Estrés. También era pálido pero su pelo era negro, negro azabache, e increíblemente indomable. No tenía un corte definido, simplemente se lo cortaba de tanto en tanto para mantenerlo un poco por debajo de las orejas. Frente a los helados ojos grises de su jefe, él presentaba unos alegres y vivaces ojos verdes que siempre quedaban velados por sus gafas ovaladas. Nada especial físicamente, según había oído, pero un buen tipo.

-¿Es demasiado pedir que hagas tu trabajo y cojas el teléfono? – Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que se había concentrado en no molestar a Malfoy, pero el teléfono de su mesa sonaba con insistencia y sacudió la cabeza antes de correr a cogerlo. Era Brooks. Pidiendo que Malfoy fuese a _su_ despacho. Le sugirió amablemente que cambiase de planes, pero Brooks se negó.

Iba a ser un día muy largo…

Cuando, tras mucho esfuerzo, su jefe accedió a abandonar su despacho para visitar el de Brooks, Harry tuvo que seguirle. El despacho de Brooks estaba a dos puertas del de Malfoy y, pese a ser un subordinado más, era lo suficientemente arrogante como para hacer que el jefe tuviera que ir a hacerle una visita. Harry esperaba que tuviese hecho su trabajo. O pasaría algo muy malo.

Malfoy irrumpió en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta, disimulando su irritación y cubriéndola de comedida cortesía.

-Buenos días, Brooks. Quería pedirle el informe de mercado que lleva haciendo desde la semana pasada.

-Verá, señor Malfoy, le llamaba por eso. No he podido terminarlo. – Harry sabía que eso iba a ponerse feo, pero no podía refugiarse. Estaba expuesto a la ira de su jefe.

-¿En serio? Púes…pasa algo ciertamente curioso, Brooks… - Malfoy sacó los puños de la camisa del interior de la chaqueta, pareciendo tan tranquilo que incluso daba más miedo que si estuviese perdiendo los nervios. – Si no hay informe, no hay trabajo. Estás despedido.

Al salir del despacho tras Malfoy, Harry empezó una cuenta atrás mental. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…y ya estaban a mitad de camino entre el despacho de Brooks y el de su jefe. Cinco, cuatro, tres…todos los empleados que pasaban por el pasillo de forma casual paraban para mirar a Malfoy con rigidez, fingiendo estar haciendo algo. Dos, uno…

-¡EH, CABRÓN ESTIRADO! – Los pasos de Malfoy se detuvieron de forma suave. Su jefe se giró para encarar a Brooks con lentitud, luciendo una escalofriante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sí?

-Me despides porque sabes que te quitaré el puesto ¿verdad? Eres un hijo de puta sin escrúpulos. Maldito gilipollas…morirás solo ¿sabes? Nadie va a querer estar a tu lado nunca porque eres un jodido capullo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy creció. Harry tragó saliva.

-Te despido porque eres un imbécil arrogante que cree que trabajar es cruzar los pies sobre la mesa y buscar porno en el ordenador de la empresa. Si no te parecen motivos suficientes, envíame tu queja por e-mail.

Y, sin más, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y entró en su despacho sin siquiera mirarle a él, cerrando la puerta con un violento "CRACK". Media oficina había sido testigo del accidente y la mayor parte de la plantilla no podía explicarse cómo ni por qué Malfoy había podido hacer algo así.

Ese era su día a día. Bajo el yugo de la malvada bruja del oeste, del tirano más rígido de toda la empresa. Harry suspiró con resignación mientras la tranquilidad volvía a la oficina.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algún día todo podría cambiar.


End file.
